The 38th Annual Debutante Ball
by TreasureHunterGirl
Summary: Viola never suspected that powdering the nose of the girl who was in love with her while she was cross-dressing as her brother wouldn't be the weirdest thing that happened that night.


**The 38th Annual Debutante Ball**

Summary: Viola never suspected that powdering the nose of the girl who was in love with her while she was cross-dressing as her brother wouldn't be the weirdest thing that happened that night.

* * *

Duke hadn't turned up to the debutante ball. Viola was alone with no one to escort her and the annoying part was she actually wanted to do this stupid thing now...

"He could still show you know," said Olivia as Viola applied a few finishing touches to her friend's makeup.

"You didn't see his face," she replied dejectedly.

"I found the perfect dress," chimed Viola's mum appearing out of nowhere and holding it up enthusiastically, hope gleaming in her excited face.

"Aw, thanks mum, but I don't think I'm gonna get a chance to wear it."

"Nonsense, you don't need a man to wear a beautiful dress."

"But it doesn't hurt..." Viola looked up to see her best friend Paul standing there in a suit.

Next thing she knew he was down on one knee in front of her.

"Viola Hastings it would be my honour to escort you tonight," he said grinning.

Viola took his hand and there was something in his eyes she'd never seen before. She couldn't quite figure out what it was but as he stood up and offered his arm it seemed to disappear. She got the tiniest glimmer of hope that Paul knew more than he was letting on, maybe Duke would be there after all.

Twenty minutes later Viola's hopes were pretty much entirely crushed. She'd put her dress on and gotten ready super fast but Duke still hadn't shown up and now it was too late. She'd have to settle for Paul. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she felt terrible. Paul was a great friend and he'd been the one bothered enough to be there for her. She shouldn't be disappointed that he was escorting her. When she really thought about it she realised that he'd always been the one she could count on no matter what. He even helped her become a cross-dresser and if that didn't say true friendship she didn't know what did.

"Viola Hastings, escorted by Paul Antonio," was announced over the microphone and as the last syllable was still ringing through the air Viola resolved to have a fun night, despite Duke's absence.

With a grin and a wink from Paul, he and Viola walked into the spotlight and met in the middle.

Just as they turned to face the guests Paul whispered, "Proud of you."

Viola couldn't help but smile.

Everyone was cheering and clapping loudly. Viola was so caught up in the crowd's enthusiasm and the joy of seeing her mum and dad there together that when they descended the steps onto the dance floor, she was surprised as Paul pulled her into position to start the dance.

"Oh crap," she muttered to him. "I forgot about the waltz!"

"Don't worry," he smiled. "Just follow my lead."

The band struck up and all the debutantes and their partners began a synchronised sweep around the dance floor.

Paul was a really good dancer and Viola was surprised to find how easily he was able to lead her in a dance she barely knew. Practicing it had fallen a little by the wayside with all her one-on-one soccer training with Duke.

They'd just completed one lap when Paul spoke.

"You know, I'm kind of glad Duke didn't show up tonight," he said, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

There was that look again, Viola faltered, she didn't know how to respond. Paul had been one of her closest friends for as long as she could remember, why would he not want Duke to be at the ball?

"You look so beautiful," Paul continued.

There was a more serious tone in his voice than usual. He'd told her she was beautiful countless times but never like this.

"Paul," she managed to say although nothing else sprang to mind to continue with.

"Vi," he replied, a slight quiver in his voice as if he were nervous.

Viola suddenly felt nervous too. It was so strange.

"I love you," Paul finally said.

"I love you too Paul," she replied not meeting his eyes. There was something weird about this.

"No," said Paul. "I mean I love you Vi. I want to be with you. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. I've always loved you."

What the hell was going on? As far as Viola knew Paul didn't even like girls in that way. Her head was spinning. Was this some kind of bizarre dream?

"How is that even possible?" blurted Viola, immediately feeling like an idiot.

Paul laughed quietly, "Well I guess I just thought that was the easiest way to hide how I really felt. You know, you were with Justin so I knew I couldn't be with you..."

"But you're a hairdresser," said Viola, thinking out loud and once again realising too late how stupid she sounded.

"Straight people can be hairdressers," said Paul, laughing again.

The dance had come to a stop and the guests were clapping again but Viola barely noticed.

"This is just too much," she said. "I'm sorry Paul but I need some air."

"Vi," he said but she was already hurrying away.

"Where's Vi going?" Kia asked as her and Yvonne appeared on the scene.

"I just told her how I felt..." said Paul sounding as though he wasn't so sure he should have.

"Then go after her!" demanded Yvonne slapping him on the back.

"Yeah don't give up now," added Kia.

Both of them started pushing him in the direction Viola had gone.

"I don't know, maybe I should give her some space," Paul protested.

"Ugh!" groaned Yvonne. "You've been giving her space for way too long already. Now go get her!"

"Yeah," agreed Paul. "You're right! Wish me luck!"

As he took off Kia and Yvonne called out in unison after him; "Good luck!"

Viola grasped the railing just near the side entrance she'd escaped through. It was chilly outside but it felt nice, it calmed her somewhat. However, her head was still spinning. Was this how Duke had felt when she'd declared her love for him while still dressed as Sebastian? The revelation that someone who you never saw in that light, turning out to be in love with you was massive. It was hard to believe and felt more than a little weird.

Paul came running out the door and seeing Viola standing there halted immediately.

"Sorry," he said testing the water. "I shouldn't have just sprung that on you."

He took a step towards her and when she didn't protest continued to close the gap between them.

Viola turned to face him and took a deep breath.

"Paul, you're an awesome friend," she began but he cut her off.

"Just what every guy wants to hear a sentence start with..."

"Just hear me out," she continued reaching out to hold his hand. "I love you to death...but only as what we've always been, friends."

"But we aren't what we've always been anymore," he pointed out.

"I know," admitted Viola. "But you know I like Duke and you know I hoped he would be here tonight."

"But he's not here," argued Paul putting a hand on her arm just above her elbow. "I am."

It was true and it hurt. Duke wasn't here. If he intended on coming he would've been here by now.

Paul moved closer to Viola and they were only inches apart now.

She looked at his face and knew that there was a difference in what she saw now compared to before the night's events.

"Just give me one chance," he was saying as he reached up, cupping his hand on her neck and behind her ear, leaning forward all the time.

Before she really knew it was happening, he was kissing her and it wasn't altogether weird or unpleasant. It lasted only a few seconds and when they broke apart the first thing she heard as she looked at Paul's smiling face was Duke's voice.

"Viola?"

"Crap!" she muttered.

"Why is it, every time I see you you seem to be kissing someone else?" Duke asked irritably. "And you can't deny it was you this time."

He turned to walk away.

"Sorry," she said to Paul as his face fell. He knew it was over now.

She ran after Duke, catching up with him pretty quickly, despite the difficulties imposed by her debutante dress.

Paul followed her, he knew he had to make this right, even though he didn't really want to.

"Duke," Viola said.

He pulled away from her.

"I don't know why I bothered coming tonight," he huffed.

"It wasn't Viola's fault," said Paul as he arrived.

"Paul!" said Viola irritably before adding. "Oh God! Can my life get anymore complicated right now?!"

"Let me uncomplicate it for you," said Duke going to walk off.

Viola grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she pleaded.

"Look I kissed Viola just then," said Paul. "But she told me she wants you..."

Duke actually looked at Paul for the first time and realising who it was said;

"Paul? I thought you were..."

"Yeah well I'm not," answered Paul. "Let's just forget any of this ever happened."

At that point Viola felt her heart break for Paul. He was always so happy and right then he looked so sad.

She rounded on Duke, her instinct to protect her friend kicking in.

"Where have you been anyway?" she asked. "If you'd shown up on time you could've saved all this."

"My bike broke down," he muttered sheepishly.

By this time Paul had retreated back inside.

"How'd it go?" asked Kia eagerly, she and Yvonne had been waiting for him.

When they saw his expression however theirs became grave.

"Awful," he replied. "Duke showed up."

"Oh," the girls shared a look.

"What was I thinking?" sighed Paul. "I couldn't have picked a worse time to tell her. After waiting all that time, I stuffed it up!"

Kia and Yvonne were comforting their friend when Viola and Duke came in, holding hands.

"Uh oh," muttered Yvonne.

Paul looked up.

Viola whispered something to Duke, who let go of her hand and then wandered off, thriwing a glance in Paul's direction.

"Can we talk for a second?" Viola asked Paul.

They went to a deserted corner; everyone else was partying down, dancings and whatnot.

"That's it then, you're with him?" asked Paul.

"No," replied Viola. She actually felt kind of nervous again.

Paul looked at her searchingly.

"You were right," she said. "You were the one who was here when no one else was. You're the one that has been there all along."

"Vi," Paul whispered, his expression hopeful. "What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean," said Viola taking a deep breath. "That I want to give you that chance you asked for, if you'll give me another one..."

"Really?" Paul was over the moon but couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes, really," smiled Viola relaxing a bit. "You've never let me down Paul. I don't know why I didn't see it before, I guess, I never considered it."

"You're serious," Paul was still in shock. "You chose me...over Duke?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Viola.

Paul smiled, he was so happy, he'd waited for this moment for so long and now he didn't know what to do.

"You want to be with me?" he repeated.

"Yes!" said Viola again and before he could say anything else she grabbed his shirt front and pulled him closer, taking him and kissing the crap out of him. Nothing had ever felt so right to either of them.

"And I wanted to try that again," she smiled.

A squeal of excitement had issued from Kia and Yvonne's direction. Paul and Viola looked over to see their other two friends hugging and clapping and giving them the thumbs up.

They stood up and holding hands, which felt strange and wonderful, joined their friends and the party.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
